Star Wars: Consumed
by Kacin Elkins
Summary: R&R Pleaseee! This is the story of a young man who falls so far for loyalty, love if you will that it makes darkness seem...justified. I promise it will make you question certain things!
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

Darkness, what is it? Is it truly what we believe it to be, is it truly evil, and even that is evil what we can be considered evil? Can't evil be justified like good can? Is their truly a difference? Do humans even understand what evil truly is, for someone once said Humans fear what they do not understand. Is that what compels us to believe that evil is what it is believed to be, that we don't understand? Many believe revenge, is what drives many to "evil"? Isn't revenge justified, isn't it used to end a suffering that tears us apart? These are all questions that are asked by those that have suffered tremendously, and this tells the story of one such young man, set in a galaxy far far away…

Star Wars

Consumed

**it is a fragile time in the galaxy **

**war has long ravaged it.**

**it is five years after the brutal Yuzan vong war, and the galaxy needs time to heal. The Jedi order is flourishing, led by Luke skywalker the order has grown to over 500 members. The galactic alliance has led the galaxy through a time of reconstruction, but has yet to face it's ultimate test…**


	2. Chapter I: Revelation and Consideration

_Chapter One: Revelation and Consideration_

_Onderon, New Jedi Temple_

_Council Chambers_

_5 years after Yuzan Vong War._

The force flowed through him, once upon a time he had refused it, believing it to be to dangerous to use. He was wrong, and he had saved his family by beginning to use it again. He sat in the temple garden, cross legged and in deep meditation. He had risen from the rank of Jedi Knight to Master in less then three years, for being one of the first to achieve and understand the unifying force. He was Jacen Solo, a member of the Jedi High Council and Master to young nine year old Ben Skywalker, his cousin.

The galaxy was at a fragile time, the galaxy had been ripped apart by a savage war that had cost more then 365 trillion lives, and more came in every day, even 5 years later. The Yuzan Vong had left the known regions of the galaxy, now living on the living planet Zoma Sekot. Jacen himself had help end the war by killing the leadership of the warrior race which in the end pacified them.

Onderon had become the new Jedi Temple, chosen by Luke Skywalker himself. They had built one on the former city of Iziz, and the Jedi had flourished. Master-apprentice pairing's were common, and it was structured to the old order, however this was an entirely new, and modern Jedi Order. It had adapted to the times and now was growing faster then ever before.

Jacen suddenly went deeper into meditation, his thoughts became centered and he saw something he wished he had never seen.

Dozens of snapshots of planets burning, an darkness clouding everything, and a dark and triumphant laugh burning through the vision. None of this compared however…to the final part. There falling into water, a crisp and fatal wound across his chest… laid Luke Skywalker, his uncle.

Part II

Jacen walked through the temple halls, not revealing anything of the vision he had just saw. He came to the door of Luke's suite, and knocked. Luke came to the door instantly, and greeted him with a warm smile, "Jacen come and sit down I sense your trouble." As always Luke knew there was something wrong, and he welcomed it with a calm greeting.

"Uncle Luke I saw something… and it troubles me greatly." Jacen said instantly taking a seat on one of Luke's comfortable chairs. He quickly glanced around and noticed it was very quiet, "Where's Mara?"

"She went out with Ben to inspect the new star fighters but that is not the reason you're here, what troubles you?" Luke said. Jacen knew he knew the severity of the vision.

"I saw something, it showed me the future I think, and it wasn't very bright." Jacen said with a tone of somberness.

"Jacen, the future is always in motion never once is it a set course. We make our own future, destinies if you will. But never the less we must never ignore warnings, but often by trying to prevent such occurrences we often make them happen." Luke said in a patient and understanding voice, like speaking to a child who did not understand the enormity of the world.

"I know I learned that lesson…but Uncle Luke I saw you die." He said with a tone of sadness and to some degree anger.

"Jacen, if it is to happen it is to the will of force. What else did you see?" Luke asked his wisdom seemed to be unbound and his trust in the force was either farther.

"Entire planets burning, and someone laughing… darkly."

"Interesting, I myself have been having similar dreams, there may be a connection-" He was interrupted as young student arrived.

"Masters, Master Jade asks for your presence." The young student said. He was tall for his age of 14, and his hair was spiked into the air of coruscant style. He was muscular, and was often the subject of scuffles among the younger students.

"Thank you Kacin, I will go there now, Jacen was can discuss this later?"

"Yes Master Skywalker," He said addressing Luke in title in front of the padawan learner. They went off to their respective tasks.


	3. Chapter II: Apocalyptic Beginning

_Chapter Two: Apocalyptic Beginning_

_Onderon, New Jedi Temple_

_9 years after Yuzan Vong War._

The power of the force was tremendous; it flowed through all of them as the ceremony commenced the ceremony of knight hood. Today the newest generation of knights would be named, and the order would continue to grow. The 12 members of the council all sat in simple decorated chairs, similar to the council of old. Each former padawan watched with anticipation as they grew closer and closer to knight hood.

Young Kacin stood with his closest and best friend Drake as they waited. They had both worked hard, and stood close to each other every step of the way. They had been through fights, trials, and everything that could be thrown at them. Even the masters of the order had been amazed at their loyalty to each other, including their own masters. Jedi Master Travar, Kacin's master had always encouraged this and said it promoted many things. Travar now sat with the other 11 members of the council, anointing the new Jedi Knights. Drake looked to Kacin and smiled, "One more step and we're Jedi Knights."

Kacin turned to him and returned the smile, "Well two for me."

Drake had to laugh, "You're always the pessimist."

Kacin laughed as well, "So true, your up." And he gave Drake a gentle nudge with the force.

Drake stepped forward and was knighted, his triumphant cheer went into a clapping cloud, which promoted a small laugh from the family members of the knights, as well as the Jedi themselves.

"Kacin Carter." Luke called, and Kacin stepped forward, "Your desire to be the best has always been your second best trait. However it is nothing compared to your loyalty to those you have come close with. Your desire to prove yourself, and protect those you care is like a blazing fire. So we name you the Fire of the Jedi."

Kacin bowed, with a deep smile he couldn't hide. The force flowed through him and suddenly Jacen seemed troubled, but it was gone within seconds.

Jacen saw his vision suddenly, as he touched his saber gently down upon Kacin's shoulder. His face became a mixture of fear, and instant realization. Kacin, it was his laugh, Kacin was going to turn to the Dark side. _But how?_

He would have to discuss this with the entire council, something wasn't right. He quickly fixed his face and smiled at Kacin.

Part II

The council had been called and was now in a heated debate of what to do. What had been at first, a debate on what to do, had turned to a heated "discussion" on what should be done and what is right. Finally Luke called the meeting to order, just as the arguing reached its peak.

"Alright everyone, calm down," His voice like a gentle father, "We came here to discuss what this meant, and the next phase, not on what is right and wrong." The members nodded their heads in agreement.

Travar had been Kacin's strongest supporter, while Master Jaina Solo was his strongest rival. Both sides had made valuable arguments, but as always Luke would settle it with calm and open mind, "It is by the will of the force, that his fate will be decided not by us, what if what we chose set a course for his supposed turn? Who will be to blame but us? No, we will let the force decide it. Meeting adjourned, unless anyone else cares to voice their opinion?" They all shook their heads in agreement to Luke's plan and they had set forth something so terrible it would soon become unbelievable.


	4. Chapter III: The Apprenticeship

_Chapter III: The Apprenticeship_

_Onderon, New Jedi Temple_

_9 years after Yuzan Vong War._

A month had passed since Kacin becoming a Knight, but still was troubled by the sudden look of Jacen at his knighting because of this; he had yet to take on an apprentice. Many looked at him with a shaking of their heads, most of those that did were the masters. Suddenly he walked past the halls of the training room; a young student was struggling to against another much bigger and stronger opponent. He stopped to look and suddenly something clicked in him, as if destiny was calling him. That smaller one was fighting his hardest, while the other expertly used the other's size against him.

Kacin quietly walked into the room, and saw the two apprentices dueling it out, when suddenly the bigger of the two miss stepped and the smaller pounced like a savage beast, eventually disarming his opponent in a quick slash. The teacher, Master Durron called for the proper bows and declared the smaller, Karnos the winner.

"Karnos," Kacin called, "May I speak with you?" Karnos eagerly ran over to Kacin, who smiled, "Quite the strategy you have there." Karnos bowed, "Thank you Master Kacin."

Kacin turned and walked and made a motion for Karnos to follow, who quickly did, "Tell me Karnos do you have a master yet?"

"No Master Kacin, not as of yet," Karnos said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Would you like one?"

Karnos didn't get it, "Of course I would I mean who- oh my God you mean you would take me as your apprentice!"

Kacin only smiled, "Yes, I believe we were destined for each other, and our destines are intertwined."

Karnos thought, "How can that be when we just saw each other?"

Kacin had to laugh, "Simple, the force works mysteriously, and as it did I believe with me and you."

"So you're serious?"

"I'm very serious Karnos, so do you accept?" Kacin said, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Karnos said with such eagerness Kacin couldn't hold back the laughter.

Part II

_Mon Calamari, Capital of the Galactic Alliance_

_11 years after Yuzan Vong War._

Two hooded figures trailed behind a certain senators, and within those hoods laid two familiar faces, whose belts contained two very familiar hilts.

"Master, we've been trailing him for hours and we haven't encountered anything suspicious."

"Patience my young padawan, everything comes in time." It was the voice of Kacin. Together he and Karnos had become one of the most respected master-padawan teams out there. Rivaling even the Ben-Jacen team, when one couldn't be spared the other was sent and they often were out on month long assignments.

The two had become closer then father and son, after several near death experiences, all the time scared to the bone if one had passed or not. They however never doubted each other and often came through when no one else could. They had learned from each other, profiting in the relationship like no other.

Suddenly the Senator moved down an alley way, the two Jedi sprang into action, quickly following closely behind. The Senator entered a building and the Jedi team entered in close pursuit. They felt the presence of the senator enter the turbo lift, so they did as well.

Apparently 2 Jedi had been assassinated by someone high up in the government. Kacin and Karnos had been assigned to find out the who, what, and why and solve it to their belief. It had led to Senator Jagruda of Kuat, who had been making suspicious moves against the Jedi in Senate Hall, and making shadowy moves outside.

They exited the turbo lift when the force whispered them too, and they walked into a massive arena. Lights flashed, and they soon realized they were under water, which was of no concern on Mon Calamari, since half the cities were underwater. But suddenly they felt something bad was about to happen. "I have a bad feeling about this Master." Karnos said to Kacin.

"I do too now shh, we don't know what's going on bring your lightsaber to your hand." Kacin summoned both his sabers to his hand and prepared to ignite the silver blades, and Karnos summoned his pure yellow blade and also was ready to ignite.

Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the arena-type area, "Welcome Jedi to my humble abode in which you are now prisoners, now right to business shall we?" The voice became silenced, and to the left a gate appeared and exited a humongous Rancor.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"He looks like your mother."

"Ah thanks my padawan I will remember that, now shall we dance?"

"Lets," and they forced jumped into the air, sabers ignited swinging them all across the rancor. They jumped from place to place using their from of Ataro to their advantage to bring down the mighty beast. It came down in less then 5 minutes, with no damage done to Kacin or Karnos.

The voice returned, "Ah well done, you set the record! But do tell me how you will do against impossible odds!"

"Master, I've got another bad feeling about this."

"Yes its called common sense now silence," He said is a mock scolding tone.

Suddenly dozens of gates appeared, and out came dozens of ancient Super Battle Droids, old but still deadly. They halted and their dull armor told the Jedi of their age. They both readied their stance, when it happened a the _sna-hiss_ of a lightsaber was heard from behind them, and there standing before them, holding a scarlet saber in his hand, was an obvious Sith Lord.

_No! They were defeated at the end of the Galactic Civil War, how can they still live, _was one of the many thoughts running through his head at this point.

"Master who is this; I've never seen him at the temple?" Karnos said very confused.

"It's a Sith Lord Karnos-"

The Sith Lord cut him off, "Won't you let me answer for you Kacin?"

"How do you know my name _Sith?"_ Kacin said spitting the last word.

"Oh well your former master… I trained-"

"Your pathetic lies do not hurt me Sith." He said, his voice of calm and serenity.

"Oh but they aren't lies… In fact your master should be arriving soon." And as if he had merely saw it, a dark figure walked into the arena, covered in head to toe with a black cloak, and instantly Kacin recognized his presence, though it was covered in darkness. "No! Travar, how could you?" He said as if he had been shot in the chest with a Blaster.

Travar only laughed, "Fool! You were nothing more then a instrument for the plans of the Sith… it hurt's doesn't it, the feeling of betrayal?"

"The only thing that hurts was that I trusted you… I loved you like a father!"

"Well cry me a river, I've served the Jedi only to serve my Master, Darth Riven."

Karnos whispered to Kacin, "Master if these two are Stih, no matter the attachment we must kill them…"

Kacin whispered back, "I know my padawan, you take Travar and I will take this Riven person."

"Understood Master." And before the very eyes of the Sith could comprehend what was to happen, the Jedi forced jumped over them and launched a furious assault on the two Sith Lords, attacking with Ataro, then Matashi, maybe even a little Soresu. The Sith Lord responded, deflecting each wave of assault, sometimes launching their own, but the Sith Lords only smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

_What is to happen next, must be told in two sides to fully comprehend what is too occur_


	5. Chapter IV: Parting of Ways

_Chapter 5: Parting of Ways_

_Kacin's View_

The two battled it out furiously, both were evenly matched. Kacin and the Sith Lord Riven had mastered many forms of lightsaber combat, each bringing their own uniqueness to the battle. But Kacin had to end it quickly, as he saw Karnos struggling to defeat Travar.

They continued to fight, sweat pouring down both of their backs. The clash of sabers sent sparks everywhere, as the two Silver blades of Kacin collided with the scarlet red saber of Darth Riven. Suddenly Riven sidestepped and Kacin sent a massive force wave towards Riven, which sent him flying into two of the watching Super Battle Droids.

Kacin turned and ran for Karnos, using the force to propel him even further. Suddenly though Karnos swung his saber too early and Travar used it to his advantage, tripping then stabbing Karnos in the arm.

"No!" Kacin screamed and force jumped into the air, swinging his sabers violently. He was too late…

_Riven's View_

Riven was growing tired of this stupid game, true it was nessecary but it was annoying. Travar was easily playing his part, as was Riven but still it didn't make it any more nicer. Riven faked being on equal with Kacin, as he faked the trip that had led to Kacin's force push.

Riven let himself fly across the floor, smashing into a wall. _Now Travar! Kill him! _He sent the message through the force, and hoped that it went through. The plan would be fulfilled, and Kacin's fall to the dark side sealed.

He looked at the Super Battle Droids, "Seize him!" he said pointing to Kacin. Almost twenty-four droids surged forward moving to capture the Jedi, but they were too slow for the urgency Kacin was using to convince the force to help him, which it did. _Now Travar! Now!_ Riven got up, and ran to the door opened it, and exited the room.

Part II

Kacin landed just as Travar stuck his saber through Karno's chest, Kacin screamed and dropped his sabers running to Karnos's body. Travar simply laughed, turned and walked out the same way his master had. Kacin grabbed the body of Karnos and begged for him not to leave, "Karnos, it'll be alright don't go…"

"Mas-ma-master, don't worry…"

"Karnos! Don't you dare leave, I love you like a son, I'll save you!"

Karnos let out a desperate laugh, "My mother… before she died said love will save us all one day. Don't let the love and the light die… promise me."

"Karnos…" He whispered as tears flew down his cheeks. He felt the life force of Karnos leave him, and suddenly he heard foot steps. He summoned his sabers to his hand, his eyes burning like a fire never see before. The Droids had surrounded him. Kacin looked at them with a hate never seen before. He rasied his sabers and threw them both, they flew through the air cutting two of them in half. Kacin jumped and attacked like a wild animal, swinging his sabers like a rabid animal. He destroyed them all within less then one minute. Not even out of breath, the fire in his eyes continued to burn. He heard more footsteps, and swung to the sound and entered Jacen and Ben Skywalker, seeing Kacin with his lightsabers over Karnos.


	6. Chapter VI: Falling into the Night

_Chapter V Falling Into the Night_

The two Jedi stared in surprise and horror, they both though the same thing, not possible. They advanced slowly, and calmly. They had felt the disturbance, a dark disturbance and had run to find the source only to find Kacin standing over the dead body of Karnos, with droid parts everywhere. They brought their lightsabers to their hands in case of the worst. Jacen managed to speak first, "Kacin… what happened?"

Kacin turned, a deep and dark fire burning in his eye, "He killed him!"

Jacen looked to Ben who nodded back, Kacin wasn't well, "Who did?"

"Travar… he's a Sith you have to find him! Before he kills another Jedi!" Kacin said moving towards them. Jacen and Ben backed up, "Kacin calm down… why would Travar do something like this?"

"You don't believe me… no one will believe me." He said the fire in his eyes burning like wild fire. His fist became clenched, and he swung it across his chest, "You think…. You think I killed Karnos, He was basically my son how could you ever think that?" His voice screaming into the arena.

"Kacin calm down-"

"No!" His voice echoing, it was filled with menace and pain. He brought his hands up and sent both of the Jedi Flying into the walls of the arena, so hard parts of the wall cracked, "I will find Travar, and he will pay with his life!" Kacin whispered, as if taking a vow. He turned and walked off into the night.


	7. Chapter VII: A Dream Come True, Part I

_Chapter VII: A Dream Come True: Part 1_

_9 years after the Yuzan Vong War_

_Onderon, New Jedi Temple_

The Jedi freighter flew out of hyperspace, and entered sub-light engines not missing a beat. Onboard was the tortured soul of Kacin Carter, Jedi Knight.

For the past 12 hours of hyperspace the last moments spent with Karnos replayed over and over again. His eyes were bloodshot, and fatigue was obvious but the need to avenge Karnos's death kept him going.

He had learned that Travar's personal fighter, _Wings of a Jedi _ had left about a half hour after the confrontation meaning he would be waiting for Kacin on Onderon, which would be fine it would be all the more sweeter, he smiled grimly.

_On Onderon, in Council Chambers_

The holographic image of Jacen Solo floated in the center of the circular room. The eleven Jedi masters listened intently as Jacen gave his report,

"_He was filled with such pain, and all he kept saying was how he blamed Travar for Karnos's death, but Master Travar weren't you on the other side of Mon Calamari?"_

Travar hadn't made a face after hearing that he had been accused by Kacin that he had killed Karnos, "Kacin has become unstable, there must have been something that we hadn't detected. But to answer your question Jacen, the senator I had been assigned to investigate, had flown to the exact same city to meet me."

"_That solves it then, why would Travar tell us that if he wasn't guilty?"_

Luke kept his thoughts to his head, _no need to bring panic to the council, _"Indeed, Kacin would then be on his way, lockdown the temple order all children into the grand chamber, and have some knights assigned to protect them. Every one else is to patrol the area for Kacin."

"_Master Skywalker, I now mere minutes from Onderon."_

"Good, search the area when you exit hyperspace for any ships."

"_Yes, Master Skywalker."_

"Council dismissed." Skywalker commanded, "Everyone to their tasks."

Part II

Kacin landed a few hundred feet from the Jedi Temple; apparently the sensors hadn't picked him up or hadn't been on, probably the latter. He moved quickly, gaining speed and remembering the death of his apprentice, which fueled him even more. He arrived at the temple grounds, and noticed several Jedi patrolling the grounds, _so they are expecting me, just dandy._

He threw a rock over to another side using the force to propel it, it made a rustle, and the patrolling Jedi ran to investigate. He forced jumped out of his small camouflage, landing behind the four Jedi. He tripped one, and applied a Noghori-Sleeper hold to another, putting one out of the action. The other two turned and brought their sabers to their hands. Kacin mentally sighed, "You don't understand, Travar is the one who's the Sith!"

"Kacin calm down, we have to figure this out-"

"Shut up!" And Kacin's anger grew to an unmatched height. He couldn't believe it, people he had considered his friends were now prepared to kill him. He became possessed with hatred, revenge, and more importantly fear, fear that his former friends would kill him. "No!" He screamed, brought his saber to his hand and slashed off one of their hands, execution style, while stabbing the other quickly in the chest. It had been done, Kacin had fallen, and the Sith Dream had come true


	8. Chapter VII: A Dream Come True, Part II

_Chapter VII: A Dream Come True: Part II_

_11 years after the Yuzan Vong War_

_Onderon, New Jedi Temple_

Kacin saw what he had done and sighed, _unnecessary deaths, maybe now though they will realize I mean business. _ He turned, to see Luke Skywalker standing with two other Jedi, Kacin instantly recognized his best friend Drake while the other he didn't recognize. To the back was a forest; while in back of Luke was a small pond. Luke's voice was gentle and calming, but at this point nothing could even come close to helping Kacin, "Kacin please, put the saber down… come with me we can discuss this." Suddenly Kacin felt the presence of a familiar Jedi, one too familiar, _Travar!_

"Where is he?" Kacin screamed, his voice filled with urgency and venom, as if warning them to tell him.

"Kacin, please calm down-"Drake began, but Kacin cut him off

"Shut up! Shut up all of you, none of you believe me-" He was cut off as he heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber, and turned to see a saber flash before his very eyes, and sudden severe pain flew through his arm, more like his shoulder. He turned, and saw his arm fall to the floor, "Travar!" He screamed, his voice pounding with pain, hate, vengeance, and a tone of sadness.

The other Jedi didn't get to react, before Travar pushed them all to the ground, Kacin brought his other silver saber to his hand, as the other one was clenched in his other arm, "THIS ENDS HERE TRAVAR! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He screamed the hate overpowering every other emotion, his voice shaking the air around them.

"Oh silly Kacin, when will you learn the Master_ always_ wins?" Travar said emphasizing the word always. He swung his saber violently as if signaling for the duel to begin. Kacin swung with his left arm, with precise form and with that the duel began.

It wasn't just against Kacin and Travar, it was more then that. It was master against apprentice, in a way no other Jedi could describe. They fought like rabid animals, Travar using violent swings, while Kacin used Ataro to avoid every attack, and striking controlled and elegant strikes.

Travar managed his own force jump, and Kacin swung his saber at him, he jumped again and in his space appeared Luke Skywalker. His saber pierced Luke's chest, and the image upon his face was of calm, in such pain it was wonderment. He fell backwards into a pond, and landing several meters away, Jacen Solo watched with obvious horror his Uncle falling into water, and his dream became reality.


End file.
